Pelukan
by Amy Suede
Summary: AU. Drabble tentang momen-momen Sasuke dan Sakura ketika berpelukan. Fiksi untuk SasuSaku FanDay 2012. Prekuel dari Sweet Night. Feedback please?


Ketika seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sedang termenung sendirian di tengah taman bermain yang sepi. Tak ada yang menemani dan kesepian. Ketika gadis itu diam-diam menangis di atas ayunan. Ketika ia diam-diam mengutuk keadaan fisiknya, dengan rambut merah muda terang dan dahi yang kata teman-temannya sangat lebar. Ketika ia menyendiri dengan tiada seorang pun yang memedulikannya.

Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memandangnya dari kejauhan. Memperhatikannya ketika gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu dengan pilu. Hanya bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan.

Ya, selalu seperti ini. Seolah apa yang mereka lakukan akan terus berulang-ulang bagaikan sebuah siklus.

Tapi, pada suatu hari. Sebuah hari yang mengubah takdir mereka karena sebuah...

**Pelukan**.

Pelukan penuh kasih sayang. Pelukan yang tulus dari dasar hati, bukan karena terpaksa.

Ya, aku benar. Kisah ini mempunyai dua tokoh utama. Seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang gadis. Helaian helaian rambut hitam dan rambut merah muda. Sepasang obsidian hitam dan sepasang hijau zambrud. Uchiha dan Haruno. Mereka adalah...

Sasuke dan Sakura.

Jadi, simaklah kisah kedua sejoli ini dengan seksama, ya!

**.**

**Drabble fiction – For SasuSaku Fanday #3**

**.**

**Pelukan**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kisimoto**

**OOC (Sasuke), miss-typos, Author PoV**

**Prequel of Sweet Night**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Baiklah, aku akan memulai kisah mereka saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Seperti yang kalian tahu, mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah taman bermain yang sepi. Usia mereka tak lebih dari tujuh atau delapan tahun. Tapi, mereka sudah terikat oleh benang merah tak kasat mata sejak pertemuan itu.

xxXXXxx

Masa Kecil

xxXXXxx

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki bermata hitam. Kedua tangannya dibenamkan di dalam kedua saku celananya.

"Hiks... me-hiks... mereka hiks... mengejek-hiks aku hiks..."

"..."

"Ka-karena hiks... dahi-hiks ku le-lebar... hiks..."

"Oh, begitu,"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Hn,"

Tanpa gadis itu duga, anak laki-laki itu memeluknya dengan erat. Anak gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Dan seketika itu pula, tangisannya berhenti.

"Ke-kenapa kamu memelukku?" tanya sang gadis dengan menatap kedua obsidian itu lekat. Wajahnya merona karena mendapat pelukan dari seseorang yang belum dikenalnya.

"Kata ibuku, kalau ada seseorang yang bersedih, kita harus menghiburnya. Atau memberikan pelukan kepada orang tersebut agar ia tenang," balasnya polos. "Buktinya, kamu sudah nggak sedih lagi."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih ya," jawab sang gadis. "Aku Sakura, namamu siapa?" Dengan malu-malu, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya di depan anak laki-laki itu.

Anak itu membalas jabatan tangan Sakura. "Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya!" ucap Sakura riang.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Namun ia tersenyum.

xxXXXxx

Saat Hujan

xxXXXxx

Hujan.

Tiba-tiba saja langit berubah mendung dan meneteskan setiap butiran-butiran air yang dimilikinya. Membasahi apa saja yang ada di atas bumi. Dengan petir dan halilintar yang sejak tadi menemani keberadaan awan gelap dan hujan.

Seorang gadis meringkuk di bawah selimutnya. Sesekali ia akan berteriak kalau-kalau gemuruh guntur menyalak keras. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, dan kedua tangannya ia letakkan di telinganya, meredam setiap gemuruh guntur yang masih setia menemani hujan sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Dia adalah Sakura. Saat ini ia sudah berusia lima belas tahun. Dan Sasuke, ia kini berusia enam belas tahun. Mereka pun masih menjalin sebuah ikatan yang indah bernama persahabatan hingga saat ini.

CTAR!

"Kyaaa!"

Gemetar. Sakura sangat takut saat ini. Saat-saat seperti ini, ia membutuhkan Sasuke untuk berada di sampingnya. Menguatkan dirinya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Tapi, hal tersebut mungkin sedikit tidak mungkin bisa terjadi. Karena, Sasuke saat ini tengah berada di luar kota untuk menghadiri perlombaan.

... tapi, apa salah kalau seandainya ia berharap Sasuke berada di sini?

BRAK!

"Sakura!"

Sakura menyibakkan selimutnya, ketika ia mendengar dobrakan dan teriakan dari pintu kamarnya. Sakura begitu mengenali suara ini, karena suara ini adalah suara...

"Sasuke..."

CTAR!

"Kyaaa!"

Sakura kembali menutupi telinganya. Ia kembali gemetar seperti saat sebelum Sasuke datang. Phobia terhadap petirnya ini memang sangat merepotkan!

"Sst, tenanglah. Ada aku," bisik Sasuke lembut sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Tapi, berkat petir dan halilintar ini, Sakura tidak kesepian lagi.

Karena, ada Sasuke di sisinya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bukannya..." tanya Sakura setelah ia tenang.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Perlombaannya diundur minggu depan karena ada kesalahan teknis di pihak panitia..." Ia menatap dalam zambrud di depannya, "dan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu?" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menangis di dalam pelukan sahabatnya. Ia terharu karena perkataan Sasuke. Dan ia pun tertidur di dalam pelukan hangat seorang sahabat.

xxXXXxx

Hari Valentine

xxXXXxx

"Sa-Sasuke, terimalah coklat pemberianku ini."

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-kun! Terimalah punyaku juga!"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-sama! Terima milikku saja!"

"..."

"Eh? Tidak bisa! Sasuke hanya mau coklat pemberianku!"

"Apa? Kau bercanda! Sasuke-kun yang akan menerima coklat dariku!"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Sudah jelas kan, Sasuke-sama hanya mau menerima pemberianku!"

"Tidak! Itu sudah pasti aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Hari Valentine. Hari Kasih Sayang. Hari yang jatuh pada pertengahan bulan Februari ini, tepatnya tanggal empat belas, selalu menjadi hari yang paling dibenci seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam selama ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Teriakan dari gadis-gadis genit nan centil yang biasanya meneriakkan namanya dengan beringas, pada Hari Valentine akan memasuki fase puncak mereka. Yaitu mereka akan bertambah beringas meneriakkan namanya, mengejar-ngejarnya hanya untuk memberikan coklat dan surat cinta. Bahkan, yang lebih parah lagi, ada yang sampai nekad mencium Sasuke, walaupun tidak di bibir.

Lupakan saja paragraf terakhir.

Intinya, Hari Valentine begitu menakutkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi, sejak kehadiran gadis itu, entah sejak kapan, Sasuke merasakan hari Valentine tidak seburuk itu.

Dan gadis itu adalah...

"Sakura,"

Ya, Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang dan bermata sehijau dan sebening batu zambrud itulah yang membuat Sasuke mulai menyukai Hari Valentine. Karena...

"Ini untukmu," kata Sakura sembari menyerahkan kotak kecil berlapiskan kertas biru tua metalik. Sasuke segera membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sepotong _dark_-_chocolate_ di dalamnya.

Mengapa Sasuke menerima pemberian Sakura sedangkan pemberian gadis-gadis lain selalu Sasuke abaikan? Karena Sakura memberikannya tulus, ia memberikannya sepenuh hati. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang memberi hanya karena emosi semata.

Di samping itu, coklat pemberian gadis-gadis itu manis –Sasuke sudah bisa menebak dari luar bungkusnya saja. Dan makanan 'manis' adalah hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Karena menurutnya, 'manis' itu hanya ada satu—

"Sakura, _arigatou_."

Sakura tersenyum, membalas ucapan Sasuke. "_Doita_,"

—yaitu senyuman seorang Haruno Sakura.

Dan sebuah pelukan –atau mungkin rangkulan?—dari Sasuke untuk Sakura mengiringi kepergian mereka dari protes para gadis yang akhirnya batal memberikan coklat mereka pada Sasuke. Kasihan sekali mereka.

xxXXXxx

Ulang Tahun

xxXXXxx

Semilir angin berhembus di awal musim semi, angin yang masih membawa hawa dingin dari musim dingin yang baru saja berlalu. Walau begitu, kehangatan dari musim ini yang membuat angin dingin ini tak berkutik di hadapan manusia.

Dua puluh delapan Maret.

Sasuke melirik kalender di depannya. Tanggal duapuluh delapan di bulan Maret, dimana ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling angka tersebut di kalendernya. Kalau ia tidak salah, hari ini adalah hari pertama musim semi, sekaligus hari gadisnya.

Ehem, maksudku, sahabatnya. Haruno Sakura.

Dua puluh delapan Maret.

Ia kembali melirik kalendernya, seolah tidak percaya bahwa hari ini akhirnya akan datang juga.

Yah, pada akhirnya ia menepuk pelan dahinya. Menyadari kebodohannya sebagai seorang sahabat dari Haruno Sakura. Karena ia baru sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Namun, masalah sesungguhnya yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini ialah, ia belum memikirkan kado apa yang akan diberikannya pada Sakura. Karena ulang tahunnya kali ini begitu spesial, _sweet_-_seventeen_.

Tetapi, entah karena mendapatkan suatu pencerahan, atau mungkin ia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang tepat, ia memutuskan untuk melaksanakan idenya yang menurutnya adalah paling gila dan paling nekad yang akan ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

Menyatakan cinta pada Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu," kata Sasuke setelah sekian menit ia dan Sakura terjebak dalam kesunyian senja. Sasuke bergerak gelisah –secara tersirat—di bangku taman yang mereka duduki. "etoo, aku..." Kini rona merah tipis menghinggapi wajahnya. Ia menunduk sedikit, menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari memejamkan matanya. Dan kini ia siap untuk aksinya.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin berkata, Sakura sudah memeluk lengannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sasuke.

"Usiaku kini sudah tujuh belas tahun. Kata ibuku, aku sudah cukup umur untuk mencari seorang pacar. Jadi, aku ingin minta pendapatmu, Sasuke..." jelas Sakura sembari mendekap erat lengan Sasuke.

"Kami pertama kali bertemu saat aku masih tujuh tahun. Waktu itu, aku tak lebih seorang bocah ingusan yang selalu percaya pada dongeng dan pangeran berkuda putih. Lalu, ia datang di kehidupanku saat ia menghiburku yang sedang menangis sendirian karena mengutuk keberadaan rambut merah mudaku ini dan dahi lebarku. Tapi, ia berbeda. Dengan wajahnya yang polos, ia memelukku demi menghentikan derai air mataku. Dan aku sangat menyukai wajah polosnya, lho!"

Sasuke tidak membalas. Ia tahu, Sakura sedang menceritakan masa lalu mereka.

"Lalu, kami mulai beranjak remaja, dan kami sudah menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Pada saat itu, saat hujan dan gemuruh guntur membuatku takut. Saat itu, ia sedang menghadiri perlombaan. Tetapi, yang tidak kuduga, ia malah mendobrak pintu kamarku dan memelukku untuk menenangkanku dari suara-suara guntur yang memekakan telinga. Ia... begitu peduli padaku.

"Lalu pada saat Valentine. Ia malah menolak semua coklat pemberian gadis-gadis centil itu. Tetapi ia malah menerima coklat persahabatan yang kubuat untuknya, dan ia merangkulku di depan gadis-gadis itu, sengaja membuat mereka cemburu. Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Kau itu adalah sahabat terbaikku,"

"Ya, aku tahu... tapi aku sengaja datang kemari karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku... aku tidak bisa melanjutkan persahabatan ini lagi. Maafkan aku, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga wajahnya tertutupi rambutnya yang menjuntai itu.

Sakura tersentak. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua manik zambrudnya. "Ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih berpikir keras untuk tetap melanjutkan ucapannya atau tidak.

"Karena aku... aku ingin kita menjalin ikatan sebagai seorang lelaki dan gadis."

Sakura terbelalak. Air matanya tidak jadi menderas. "Kau... kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan melompat ke dalam pelukan pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn," balas Sasuke sembari membelai kepala Sakura. "dan selamat ulang tahun." sambungnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke! Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah, terima kasih!" balas Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hn,"

Sore di tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret. Di bawah siraman cahaya matahari senja. Di saksikan oleh langit oranye yang semakin gelap. Beserta semilir angin yang mulai menerbangkan beberapa kelopak-kelopak sakura.

Indah sekali.

xxXXXxx

Melamar

xxXXXxx

Sakura menatap bayangannya di cermin. Sepasang mata hijau zambrud balas menatapnya. Ia menatap rambut bayangan itu, menatap riasannya dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul tujuh kurang lima belas malam. Lima belas menit lagi adalah waktu yang ia dan Sasuke rencanakan untuk makan malam di restoran favorit mereka di pinggiran kota. Sekaligus ada beberapa hal yang Sasuke ingin bicarakan padanya. Kata Sasuke sih, seperti itu. Karena, jika ditelusuri dari makan malam dan kencan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya Sakura yang berbicara panjang lebar, sedangkan pemuda Uchiha itu hanya memandangi wajahnya sambil mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Entah itu penting, atau tidak penting.

Sakura membenahi _dress_ hitam yang kini ia kenakan. Merapikan sedikit lipatan pada bagian dada dan lengan. Setelah itu, ia kembali bercermin lagi. Tidak biasanya ia begitu gugup dalam makan malamnya kali ini. Tetaoi, entah mengapa, jantungnya sejak tadi bedebar-debar. Seolah-olah hari ini akan menjadi hari yang begitu bersejarah.

Well, sebenarnya makan malam kali ini istimewa. Karena hari ini, di musim panas ini, tepat pada tanggal dua puluh tiga di bulan Juli adalah hari ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya, bagi Sasuke, mengadakan pesta ulang tahun yang meriah dengan berbagai macam menu santapan dan lokasi yang begitu mewah adalah hal yang kecil bagi Sasuke. mengingat posisinya kini adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkena karena ke-konglomerat-an mereka. Sudah begitu, Sasuke adalah direktur utama di perusahaan keluarganya, Uchiha Corporation.

Tapi, karena ingin menciptakan suasana yang lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan malam berdua di restoran favoritnya.

TING TONG!

Bel rumah Sakura berbunyi. Sakura meraih tas tangan hitamnya dari atas meja dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan tamu –yang Sakura duga adalah Sasuke.

Benar saja. Ketika Sakura membuka pintu depan rumahnya, Sasuke sudah berdiri di baliknya. Dengan balutan blazer hitam dan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya serta celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets membuat pesona Sasuke tetap menawan sekalipun dalam busana semi-formal seperti ini.

Sakura sedikit terkikik. "Apa karena setiap hari kamu mengenakan pakaian formal dan sepatu fantofel membuatmu mengenakan pakaian semi-formal, Sasuke-kun? Tidak biasanya,"

"Yah... bisa dibilang mencari suasana baru. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar," kata Sakura sembari mengambil kunci rumah dari tas tangannya. Ia memasukkan salah satu anak kunci ke dalam lubang kunci di pintu rumahnya, memutarnya beberapa kali, kemudian menarik kunci tersebut dan memasukkan kuncinya kedalam tas tangannya.

Sebelum mereka pergi, seperti kebiasaan Sasuke ketika menjemput Sakura, ia akan mencoba membuka pintu rumah Sakura. Memastikan bahwa pintu tersebut benar-benar terkunci.

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkat sekarang," ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura yang tidak memegang tas tangannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Sasuke-kun bicarakan padaku?"

"Hn, begini. Usiaku sudah menginjak dua puluh lima tahun. Ayah dan ibuku terus mendesakku agar aku segera menikah. Tapi, sampai sekarang kan, kamu masih belum pernah bertemu orang tuaku. Jadi, setelah ini, bisakah kita ke rumahku? Selagi mereka masih belum berangkat ke Australia untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan di sana,"

"Baiklah. Tetapi kita makan dulu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn,"

Selang setengah jam kemudian, mereka beranjak menuju mobil Sasuke. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, dan ia memutari mobilnya untuk masuk melewati pintu yang lainnya.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai keluar dari area parkir restoran itu. Selama perjalanan, mereka saling terhanyut dalam keheningan. Hanya deru halus mesin yang terdengar serta beberapa klakson ketika mereka berpapasan dengan kendaraan lain.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. "Sebelum itu, kita kesini dulu ya,"

"Eh? Ini kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Iya, ini tempat di mana kita pertama kali bertemu,"

"Iya,"

"Ayo,"

Mereka memasuki taman itu dan berhenti di depan sebuah ayunan. Ayunan itu adalah ayunan yang diduduki Sakura sewaktu ia menangis beberapa tahun silam.

"Kau masih ingat kan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja... di taman ini pula, kita memulai hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih," balas Sakura sambil tersipu. Ia duduk di ayunan itu.

"Aku ingin berbicara di sini, Sakura," kata Sasuke. Ia menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura. Ia berlutut.

"Bicaralah, Sasuke-kun,"

"Maukah kamu, menikah denganku, Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lekat kedua manik zambrud yang kini sedang membulat. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terlipat manis di atas pangkuannya.

"E-eh, aku mau," balas Sakura lirih dan malu-malu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil kotak kecil di sakunya. Ia membuka kotak itu lalu menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis kiri Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan saat Sasuke menyematkan cincin di jarinya dengan wajah memerah dan gugup.

Akhirnya mereka pun berpelukan, saling menyalurkan rasa cinta kasih sayang mereka dalam sebuah pelukan dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

**FIN**

**a/n**: saya kembali dengan penpik SasuSaku! Maaf, geje sekali dan tulisan saya berantakan sangat. Abis kena WB sih T.T hwaaa

lalu-lalu, banyak nggak sempetnya juga sih, jadinya ini penpik telat deh T.T

oh iya, kalo banyak miss-typo, gomen ya.. ngga sempet ngecek

**OMAKE**

"Jadi, kau Haruno Sakura?"

"I-iya, ojii-san,"

"Berapa tahun kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?"

"Se-sekitar tujuh tahun,"

"Selama itu, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"E-eh?"

"Sudahlah oyaji, kami hanya sebatas berpelukan dan berciuman. Itu saja."

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu, kau... Haruno Sakura..."

"..."

"Kau harus menikah dengan anakku!"

"EH?"

Dan percakapan antara ketiga orang itu berakhir dengan senyum penuh misteri dari Fugaku, seringai puas milik Sasuke. Serta wajah seperti-orang-bodoh dari Sakura.

**REALLY** **FIN!**

a/n part II: review please?

HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY! XD

**Mojokerto – 21022012 – 23:35**


End file.
